Bell
Bell is one of the main characters in Battle Cry, She is also one of the founding members of Dragons den. Background When Bell was little she lived in a cabin with her father in a small remote town in greenland, they were extremely poor. The mayor was cruel, and Bells father ended up robbing the town of goods and money took Bell so they could get away. Bells father loved her and gave her his red scarf so she was warm, Bells father had slipped and fell down a steep slope leeding to a cave. Bells father had broken his leg, Bell slid down from the side and came to her fathers aid. Bells father told her to run, he wont be able to make it through the snow and that it is too late for him. Bells father told her this wasnt the life I wanted for you. Bells father screamed go, she ran as fast as she could, 2 days later pale, starved, and cold she collapsed in a village she had walken to. The people took her away and chained her up, Bell has been taken as a slave. Days later Bell was beaten and bruised, she had a plan, as soon as the man that owned her took of her chain to serve the people at his shop. Bell ran, the man screamed my slave capture her. Gaurds started chasing her, she ran onto the dock and cut the rope holding the boat with a pocket knife she stole from someone at the shop. Bell pushed the boat forward and jumped on, and started rowing away. Swepped off course by a storm she was taken around iceland to england. Bell had eaten and drank all the supplies on the boat and once she arrived onto land deprived, she found herself in a city and kidnapped by people and was taken to a place underground. They were outlaws, criminals that forced Bell into doing their bidding but in return they offer protection, food, water, materials, and a place to sleep. They trained her into a heartless killer and with her lost hope of ever finding a place she can truly call home she stayed with them to survive. Until she became a member of Dragons den. Personality Bell is cruel and arrogant, she is vile and self centered but deep down she cares for everyones well being. Bell hangs on to her scarf because its the only thing that really makes her feel safe, without it she loses all her courage and becomes scared and miserable. Bell can be at times inexplicably easy to talk to and someone people can tell their secrets too. Bell is at times driven to saving little children when they are in danger because when Bell was little no one was there for her so she was going to be there for other kids. Bell cant explain what drives her to stay in Dragons den with everyone else, she probably feels like she has finally found a place she can call home, with all her friends.